leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Team Noxus
Ok guys, I copied the blog page so that we can keep track as a team for what pages we are edited more effectively. Please check the Suggestion Box, To Do-list and Places of Interest regularly. Have a good one Deshiba 23:35, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Noxian task agency Places of interest These are places that you think the entire team should keep an eye on. Usually consists of information subject to change. * Season Two * Dominion Suggestion Box This is where you leave your suggestions for certain changes that might need community content. These are mainly suggestions for splitting articles. (Can't think of anything else) Champion_skin * Split all the lists into a 'list of' article List of removed champion abilities * Placing all content of the page under their respective champions' Trivia or Background section. Dissolving the page. To Do list Leave any task you cannot perform right now, or that you had to cut short to this list. Do not remove any tasks from this list but in stead use Line through. * Edit the Basic item page for dominion info. * Edit the Advanced item page for dominion info. * Edit the Legendary item page for dominion info. * Make a standard format for item pages and apply them to all the item pages. Formatting Guide I reformatted the blogpost by Texas Snyper to give a bit more concise information on what was changed exactly. So far I only have 14 categories under which a certain type of edits were made, if you have a suggestion on an extra category please comment below. Stick to these categories for now: ' 'Created' Category' * Created Page: (page name) ** Redirected: (page name) * Created Category (category name) ** Creagted Sub-category (sub-category name) ' 'Edited' Category' * (page name) ** Added: info 'to (section name)' ** Added Categories: (category name)' ** Removed: info 'from(section name)' ** Removed Categories: (category name)' ** Cleaned Sections: (section name) ** Created Sections: (section name) ** Split Sections: to (section name) ** Moved Sections: (section name) 'from/to (page name)' ** Moved Page to '(page name)' ** Reformated Sections: (section name) ** Reformated Page Please use the (moved) category whenever transferring to another page. For on page shuffle please use the (split) category when putting it in a new section. And use the (reformatted) categorie when transferring info from one section to another.. Cidem1324 Created Created Page: Edits Deshiba Created Edits INaruto15 Reilock Other Member Texas Snyper (INACTIVE) Created Edits Comments Just as a heads up, my schedual has changed and as a result I won't be able to devote as much time as before to this site. If it does become an issue, I can step aside for somebody else to take team lead. : You got to do what you got to do. If need be, we can request a new captain. But you were doing a great job so far :) Deshiba 11:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : *Crickets* 00:59, October 10, 2011 (UTC)